five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF Tapped out
levels build freddy fazbear's pizza clean up debris buy selia stefferson kimmyand chals make freddy do a 1-hour shift level 2 build pirate cove buy the carnival o fun shuttle at the carnival o fun build the roller coaster build the balloons corner send bb to the carnival o fun to ride the roller coaster plant some trees level 3 buy the horror house buy fazbear's fright send springtrap to go to the horror house build the beach at the beach buy the ice cream stand send bb to buy ice cream at the beach level 4 buy the hospital buy the bank buy the parts and service send withered bonnie to robb the bank buy the jail send withered bonnie to the jail build the shop o mart send foxy to buy a pirate hat at the shop o mart build the baseball field at the beach build a hotel send chica to stay at the hotel at the beach for 3 days build the TV staiton send springtrap to tell the network people that his TV is not working at the carnival o fun build the spinning glove send foxy to the carnival o fun to ride the spinning glove level 5 build the school send bb to the school visit another world build the theater buy the prize corner send puppet to watch a movie at the theater level 6 buy a time mechine send chica to travel to the future build the popcorn stand send freddy to buy popcorn level 7 Make foxy bb jj and bonnie play baseball at the baseball field Build the president statue Build the white house Build the drunken clam Send foxy bonnie and freddy to the drunken clam Send foxy bonnie and freddy to the hospital level 8 build the cave send chica to the cave build the hero hq send chica girl to the hero hq make chicagirl practace build the evil hq of doom send dreaded chica to attack your neighborhood send chicagirl to save them updates July 10th-Easter day (collect eggs and trade them in for esxclusive items!) get the towns people ready for Easter build the easter egg shop make bb hunt bunnies make toy chica paint eggs earth day (collect seeds ad plant them when their trees collect their golden leaves and trade the leaves in for esclusive items!) make toy chica grow a garden build butter fly fields send bb and jj butterfly hunting build the recycling center make toy freddy fired send toy freddy to find a new job make toy freddy work a 4-hour shift at the reciclying center make toy freddy get his job back mothers day (collect flowers and trade them in fore esclusive items!) make foxy make a love poem for his mother 4th of July (collect tnt and fireworks and trade them in for esclusive items!) buy the fire work staiton send freddy to buy fire works at 12:00 send freddy to set the fire works back 2 school (collect school suplys and trade them in for esclusive items!) remind the teachers to go back to school buy the mighigan high send bb and jj to the mighsgsn high buy the school bus build pirate school send foxy to pirrate school thanksgiving (smoosh turkeys to collect esclusive items!) buy the silver ware store send freddy to buy 10 butter knifes and 10 knifes try to kill at least 5 turkeys buy throwing knifes buy the veggie store send toy chica to buy patatos make toy chica get ready for thanksgiving Christmas (collect presents oraments and snowballs to trade them in for esclusive items!) make jj and bb write a list send all the animatronics shopping buy Christmas declarations' summer (collect sunscreen and trade them in for esclusive items!) clear up the sharks at the beach halloween story of halloween update OH NO! the nightmare ani,atronics have went to your town with their minions tapp them to stop the minions from eating anyone send nightmare bonnie to the carnival-o-fun send nightmare bonnie to shake baby foxy send nightmare bonnie to wear headphones send nightmare chica to eat nightmare pizza with nightmare ice cream characters freddy at start of game bonnie build freddy fazbears pizza chica build freddy fazbears pizza foxy build pirate cove bb build the balloons corner jj get to level 3 tba costuemes summer suit: a rare item in the summer event for foxy,freddy and bonnie its a jacket with palm trees on it turky costuem: a rare item in the thanksgiving update for chica. the appearance is self explanitory a turky costume. pink bunny suit: a rare item in the Easter event for bonnie,toy bonnie,old bonnie,and springtrap character dialogue when unlocked Freddy: hi kids its me freddy Fazbear Bonnie: cool you unlocked me Chica: pizza! Foxy: arrr! thanks for unlocking yee BB:hi, hello, haha! you unlocked me JJ:hi! weres bb? I know you unlocked him Puppet:oh hi Toy freddy:Oh thank you for Unlocking me kind sir Toy bonnie: Awsome dude! you unlocked me! Toy chica:Oh hey! thanks for unlocking me Mr! Mangle:*sigh*If only I got my parts back when you unlocked me. Springtrap:huh? Hey! Why did you unlock me? Cutscenes The Demolishen of Townsville while visiting,Chica accedently sets off a nuke,Luckily,Everyone in the city hid in the cave caverns and servived,When Freddy starts to enter Townsville,But wonders why nobodys joining them,Then he sees that the whole city is distroyed with lots of junk and then the game begins TBA Gallery Category:Games